


Adult Reminder

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: Even adults need reminders of their work. A long night after Sadayo Kawakami and Tae Takemi share an intimate moment, said reminders are forgotten for Sadayo. Tae would remind her, but its too amusing not to do that. The results are funny and cute.





	Adult Reminder

On the quiet streets of Yongen-Jaya, inside the apartment of one Tae Takemi, the good doctor sleeps soundly as the littlest of spoons, with her girlfriend Sadayo Kawakami being the big spoon. Cuddled up under the bed sheets as the two keep each other warm on a fresh late summer morning. All is well.

That is until the sun decided to come out, signaling the start of the day. Dark skies illuminated by stars slowly became clear blue skies with some clouds here and there. Neither Tae or Sadayo noticed, and even if they had, they wouldn’t care.

That is until the rays of the sun pierced through the curtain slides of Tae’s window, and promptly shined upon the couple’s face. Twist and turn, blocking; none worked. Not even throwing a pillow at the evil window.

“I don’t want to get up…” Sadayo murmured pleadingly.

“No need…” Tae mumbled back

“Mmm…you’re right…” Sadayo practically jumbled her words as she goes back to dream-land, Tae’s warmth being quite the helpful guide.

Until she remembers that school starts tomorrow.

She sprung out of bed, nearly pushing Tae as she gets up and frantically searches for her clothes. “SHIT, I’M LATE FOR SCHOOL!”

Tae, now partially awake thanks to Sadayo’s bunny hop, only stares in both mild annoyance, and amusement as she sees her girlfriend look for her discarded clothes; okay add in pride after seeing a rather deep bite mark on Sadayo’s back, as well as some light nail scratches on the teacher’s ass.

Truly, yesterday evening was quiet the teaching class all its own. Tae certainly didn’t mind, despite the mess they made at the living room. “You left your skirt in the direction of the kitchen.”

“ _Thanks!_ ” Sadayo said from the living room. Seconds later, Sadayo returns, still bare-naked and crawls back to bed, enveloping her arms around Tae and pulling her closer.

“Mmm…not that I mind, but why aren’t you leaving?” Tae asks as she nuzzles her head between Sadayo’s breasts.

“32, no need for school…” Sadayo yawns as she cuddles up to Tae. Tae smirked, but decided not to say anything and enjoy the moment while it lasts.

“ _SHIT I’M A TEACHER!_ ” And there it is. Sadayo leaped back off the bed and scrambled for her clothes. Tae sighs as she watches her girlfriend practically mow the apartment for said clothes (not that she minds the enticing view).

“Skirt is on the dining table. Underwear should be on one of the chairs that are still standing.”

“ _Thanks!_ ” Sadayo yells from the living room. She comes back, fully dressed and kisses Tae softly on the lips “Gotta grade the final tests before school starts. I completely forgot. I might run late today.”

Tae happily waves Sadayo off “You go do your thing. I’ll make breakfast and open up the office. I’ll wait for you as always.”

“Clothed, hopefully.”

Tae only smirks at Sadayo as she gets up, yawning slightly as she stretches and leans back a little, “That depends. You want the all-bare or the lingerie closet?”

“…” Sadayo could only sigh as she buttons her shirt and runs a hand through her hair, looking rather exasperated. “How the hell are you still horny? Last night-“

“-Was one of our best times, but I have plenty of needs Sada-chan~” Sadayo looks at Tae, mildly baffled “Yeah I know. Talk later, you’re running late. I’ll surprise you.” She playfully winks at her girlfriend “And you can come in and Fahrenheit me.”

“…that was in terrible taste Tae.”

“I could Celsius you a-“

“-And I’m out, later!” Sadayo decides to leave, with Tae chuckling to herself as she hears the apartment door close and lock.

“I’m so glad I’m saving those and more for tonight~” Tae whistled as she gets up and starts her day. The night promises to be fun…in various ways.

_Tae and Sadayo spent their day apart, until the night came…_

 


End file.
